Blondie X Blondie
by JasminWolfsBane
Summary: Can Naruto and Ino's relationship blossom in high school? Or are there too many things to interfere with it?


Ino looks around then sighs and bites her lip looking at her watch. He was late and with each minute that passed by she grew more and more aware of the fact that he wasn't going to come. She curses herself for letting herself believe that the upperclassman Dei would even really show any interest in her. She shakes her head then grabs her school bag and begins the long trek home alone.

"I'm home mom, dad." Ino calls to her parents as she trudges in the door an hour later.

"So how did the date go?" Her dad comes around the corner.

"What date?" Ino sweeps her long blond hair over her shoulder and brushes past her father.

He watches her walk upstairs to her room then turns to his wife looking at her questioningly.

"Inoichi she was stood up, just leave her be and let her come to you to talk about it." She sighs drying a glass.

Ino falls onto her bed her usually bright blue eyes darker than usual. She lays there for about twenty minutes before getting up and going to her computer and logging on. She scrolls through her friends that are online and notices she has a message from Deidara and she frowns then opens it and reads it.

_Ino I'm sorry for standing you up today I was coming but then I got a call from Tobi and he somehow got himself into trouble. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance. If so how about lunch tomorrow I will come pick you up around noon._

She smiles unable to help herself and she messages back to him even though she sees he's offline, _Sure Dei I'll give you a second chance but that's the last one you're going to get from me. _She fiddles with a strand of her hair when she see's him come online and she waits for him to respond but he doesn't and ten minutes later she sighs and grabs her homework.

"Why do we have to learn math?" She scowls as she does a particularly hard problem.

She finishes all her homework in record time not wanting to have to do any tomorrow because of her date. Once done she goes to her closet and begins rifling through her outfits trying on different skirts and tanktops but she shakes her head at all of them then she comes across a present from Naruto for her last birthday and she holds the outfit up to her self in the full length mirror and she smiles. Somehow Naruto had gotten her the perfect outfit for the lunch date without even knowing he did. She puts it on and marvels over how it accentuates her figure, then she digs through her shoes until she finds the perfect boots for the outfit. She looks over the cute black halter top and the purple shorts then at her hair and she debates on wearing it up or leaving it down before she hears a knock at her door.

"Yes?" She looks towards the door.

"It's just me...Oh honey you look wonderful! Are you getting ready for a date?" Her mother comes in and looks her over.

"Yea I have a date with Dei-Kun tomorrow for lunch. He wants to try to make up for the fact that he stood me up tonight for Tobi."

"Oh honey that's great news. Now let's see with that outfit your hair should be styled like this." Her mother's fingers weave her hair into a beautiful braid leaving her with her bangs like she liked.

"Thank you!" she turns around and hugs her.

"You're welcome dear." she smiles and hugs Ino lightly then leaves.

Ino takes one last look at herself in the mirror after her mother leaves her room, then she turns and changes into her purple silk pajamas and climbs into bed.

***One Week later***

Ino sits at her desk reading a book when all of a sudden Naruto puts his hands on her desk. She glances up then looks back down at her book.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I don't like it.""

"Don't like what?" She sighs putting the book down.

"You dating Deidara." he scowls.

"You don't have to like it Naruto. I don't care what you think! I love Dei-Kun, so back off!" She snaps standing up.

She grabs her bag stuffing her book into it then she storms out of the classroom leaving Naruto gaping after her. She walks to the smoke pit knowing Deidara would be there. When she sees him standing there she feels all her frustration melt away. She walks up to his side and takes his hand.

"Hey Dei."

"Hey Ino. What's wrong?" He asks as he takes one look at her.

"Nothing, just Naruto was bugging me about dating you." She sighs.

Deidara scowls then pulls Ino into his arms just as Tobi and Itatchi walk over. They smile at the couple then they both take out smokes.

"Come on Ino Let's go get some dinner." Deidara says taking Ino's hand.

She let's him lead her to his car as she turns and waves at his two friends. They laugh and wave back. She gets into the passenger side and throws her bag into the back seat. Deidara gets into the passenger side and starts the car. She laughs as he peels out of the parking lot, only to scream as a car comes out of nowhere and slams into her side of the car.


End file.
